A Father's Duty (Version 1)
by Pie 555
Summary: A daddy's painful duty for his son. (Second Version is Up) (Boruto spanked)
1. A Fathers Duty

**Hey Guys Pie 555 here.**

 **This Is Based Off of** **LetThemHaveGermanRumCake story ''To punish Boruto''**

 **I liked his story but told him that i bet i could do it better, and he said go for it. So this is for you Man! Much love Brotha XD**

 **Now The warnings and** **declaimer**

 **This Chapter will have Spanking. This will NOT be a joking or horse playing spanking. This will be parental, as in this will be emotional and sad.**

 **This Chapter WILL NOT have any yaoi or mentions of yaoi BUT the next Chapter will have yaoi between Naruto and his son Boruto.  
**

 **THAT CHAPTER WILL BE OPTIONAL! SO YOU CANT FLAME ME FOR IT!**

 **and i dont own Naruto.**

Lets Begin!

Boruto sat in the middle of his bed with his knee's pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them pulling them closer to his body where he hid his face. His bottom lip quivered as he sobbed into his knee's. He couldnt get his dad's disappointed face out of his mind. His father's own blue eye's looking deep into his. The slight look of disgust that crossed through them.

Boruto looked up to stare sadly into his wall as tears flowed down his face. He grabbed at his heart as the image appeared once again in his head. Boruto felt disgusted at him self. He was a prodigy at the ninja arts. One of the best at his age.

 _'Then why do I need to cheat?'_

He cheated through the whole exam. He knew that, in real life and death fights, there is no such thing as cheating. But this was an exam. Where you show your skills to the other villages. The fights in the end of the exam were not life or death fights. Just honored combat against future comrades. He ended up showing everyone not that he was strong but that he had no honor and no respect for others. Although his father had forgiven him for cheating.

 _'You said that its ok...that im forgiven. Then why do i still feel so bad?'_ Boruto thought confused and angry.

''What would you do dad? How do you get rid of this awful feeling?'' Boruto asked himself as he stood up. A determined look a cross his face.

The sun was going down casting an orange glow over the village. It was going to be a cold walk to the Hokage tower, Boruto knew that, as he put on his black ninja sandles. He left his family house wearing his pajamas, black silk pants and matching muscle shirt. He had a feeling that he wouldn't need much more. Though he didn't know why.

* * *

 _With Naruto and Kurama_

''I hate it when I make my kit cry''. Naruto said as he looked at his old time friend and comrade, Kurama.

Kurama nodded his head in understanding. They both sat crossed legged looking at each other.

 **''I never enjoyed watching you cry to yourself when you were little as well. I just wish that I had done something when you were all alone. I was foolish all those years ago. Its not...fun having the ability to sense negative** **emotions. Its hard to feel everyone else's sadness and despair on top of your own. I never thought you to would take on my ability. No matter how strong you are Naruto, It takes its toll.''**

''I know Kurama, it is hard...it makes me feel far older then I am. I know what he is feeling, the guilt, the need for redemption. Luckily for me i did have people out there to eventually take away all that pain...to bad it hurt just as much after words. Hehe, I dont think my ass will ever forgive me for getting it spanked and smacked so much!'' Naruto said as he rubbed the back his head, a blush staining his face as he remembered all his punishments.

''I still think the one I got from you was the worst then all of them combined. I mean you really blistered my ass hahaha.'' Naruto laughed at the painful memory.

 **''Hehe not even when you decided to take a swim in this water did it help your glowing backside. Besides it was a fair trade off. You dont know what its like to have all your power taken from you in a instant.''** Kurama said with a smile.

''But.'' Naruto said seriously. ''I have never really spanked some one before.'' Naruto looked up to see Kurama raise his eyebrow. Naruto shook his head.

''Not like this I meant. I mean, Iv spanked Konohamaru, Kiba and even Sasuke a few times when I was younger but that was just us goofing off and horse playing. I dont know how to REALLY spank some one, like I dont know what to say or do. I dont know how Kakashi and Iruka did it when I was feeling like my son his now. Besides, I never spanked him before, other then a few swats when he painted the monument. But this one is going to be alot different thats for sure.''

''But have you sensed it Kurama?'' Naruto asked with a smile. Kurama eye's widened a small amount but smiled non the less.

 **''It took me centuries** **to start to** **develop mine, but it only took you 20 years to start to develop your own.'' Kurama smiled proudly. ''You have surpassed all of us Naruto Uzamaki. Even myself. I only hope that I can even begin to understand how to do it.''**

 **''** **Positive emotion sensing!''**

''Positive emotion sensing!''

They both said at the same time, while they smiled at each other.

Naruto's smile came down as he sensed his son enter the building. ''I got to go now Kurama. You dont have to wish me luck.'' Naruto said as he stood up and started to walk away.

When Naruto was far enough away, You could here Kurama whisper.

 **''Goodluck my Friend.''**

Before he too disappeared into the darkness

* * *

In the real world.

Naruto awoke and looked out into the village. It was getting late. Good thing to, he doubted his kit would want some one to walk into there...'moment'.

''Amy, when my son comes in you can let him through, im done with my meeting but do NOT let anyone in my office. Im packing in for the night after im done with my son, ok?'' Naruto said to his secretary through his intercom.

''Okie dokie Naruto-sama.'' She said cheerfully to her lord.

Naruto merely rolled his eyes and softly chuckled as he disconnected from Amy. He schooled his features as he stood up to take his cloak off and draped it across the back of his chair.

If his son wanted redemption, he would give it to him, no matter how much it hurt them. But mostly him.

Naruto sat back down to his desk, he would play like a fool, he needed Boruto to ask for the spanking himself. It would be embarrassing, but he would make him very proud. And it would show his son that he was brave and not a cheat.

Boruto never felt more nervous in his life. He stood outside his father's office door. He was shaking like a leaf. On his way to the tower he had come to an uncertain conclusion.

Was a spanking an answer to his problems? He couldn't believe it. For some reason something in him yearned for it, but he didnt know why or how this could help him. And...and how was he going to bring this up to his father? It would be so embarrassing.

But then...something came over him...it felt warm and pleasing. It took away the edge of anxiety that was on him. It surrounded him like a mist and it...it felt like his father. Boruto almost came to tears at the feeling around him. He could do this.

He knocked on the door.

''Come in Boruto.'' He heard his father say through the door. He opened it and came in. His eye's widened as that warm feeling intensified. He saw his father smiling at him with his eyes almost closed because of how big his smile was.

All of his emotions came rushing out of him as he leaped into his fathers arms and buried his face into his chest has he sobbed and shook.

''Daddy! Oh daddy im sorry..imsorryimsorryimsorry!'' Boruto bloubled like a baby into his fathers chest as tears whetted his fathers shirt.

Naruto's eyes widened as his son leaped into his arms. He immediately hugged his son tightly and shushed him. He couldn't understand a word he was saying it was coming out so fast. Maybe he over did it with flooding his son with his aura. He REALLY over did it actually.

''Its okay Bolt, its okay! And slow down I cant understand you at all.'' Naruto chuckled as he stroked his hand through his sons hair. He pried his son off his chest so he stood in between his legs and forced him to look at him. Naruto gave a small smile and rubbed his sons whiskered cheeks with his thumbs.

Boruto just cried a little bit more as he smiled as well.

''Daddy... I...I still feel really bad about the exam and I cant get the image of your face out my mind it makes me feel...it makes me feel...''

''Guilty'' Naruto answered for him.

''Yeah and...I dont know what to do about it. I wanted to ask you. How did you deal with this feeling!?'' Boruto said out loud determinedly.

Naruto smiled as he continued to rub his cheeks.

''Well, I had people there to help me deal with that feeling...I felt that feeling alot actually.'' Boruto looked shocked at this. He looked like a fish with his mouth making an 0. Naruto used one of his fingers to close his sons mouth before he went on.

''But I think you might know what I mean.'' Naruto urged on.

Boruto blushed as he looked down words. Naruto simply made him look up again.

''You mean they...they...''

''Spanked me? Yes they did.'' Naruto said with a chuckle.

''Wow really! Thats cool...but hey, I thought you were cool.'' Boruto said as he pouted and crossed his arms

Naruto developed a tick mark as he raised his hand and knocked his son on the back of his head HARD.

''I WAS COOL BAKA!'' Naruto said angrily as he shooked his fist.

''Oww what was that for?'' Boruto said with his tongue poking out of his mouth as he rubbed the bump on his head.

Naruto didn't bother to answer as he got serious again.

''Bolt'' Bolt got back into position again. ''Do you feel like you need to be spanked?''

Boruto teared up again but shooked his head yes.

''Tell me kit.''

''Daddy can you spank me? Boruto said as he stared into his dads eyes.

''Yes I can'' Naruto said with a smile. ''Now strip.''

''Wait what!'' Boruto yelled in shock

''You get spanked naked dummy now do it.'' Naruto said sternly

Boruto blushed a deep red as he first removed his ninja sandles then his shirt which showed his well filled in stomach and chest. Naruto smiled, he wasnt skinny and malnourished like he was when he was a kid. But then Boruto stopped. He was playing with the hem of his waistband for his pants.

''I cant daddy.'' Boruto said weakly.

Naruto just smiled and patted the side of Bolts face. ''Its ok I will do it ok.'' It wasnt a question.

Boruto nodded as his father hooked his fingers into his pants and eased them done past his butt exposing his little bit of pubic hair and then his penis and balls before they were dropped to the floor and Boruto was asked to step out of them which he did.

Boruto was red in the face and so was Naruto. Though not as much.

 _''He is pretty big for his age. I love being an_ _Uzumaki, we are the best and biggest at every thing, even size.''_ Naruto thought happily. The other guys were never as big as him below the belt. It would be the same for his son to.

Inside the seal, Kurama just sighed as he laid down. He was never given any credit.

Bourto went to cover himself though Naruto shooed his hands away.

''Dont feel embarrassed kit. Iv seen you naked your entire life. There is nothing new to see.'' Naruto said with a laugh as Boruto got even redder.

''Daddyyyy!'' Boruto whined at his fathers words.

''Now get over my lap okay.'' Naruto said as he picked up and placed his son over his knees.

Boruto gasped as he was picked up so easily and set down on his fathers knees. He placed his hands out infront of him so they were touching the floor while his feet touched the ground on the other side of his dads lap.

Naruto looked down and smiled as he ran his hands over his sons bottom. It was tan like the rest of him just a few shades lighter. He wrapped his arm around his sons waist to hold him closer.

''Im going to start now kit, im spanking you for cheating and for taking shortcuts while being a ninja. Oh and its ok to cry ok kiddo.'' Naruto said as he raised his hand and brought it down.

...

Both sets of eyes opened when no smacking sound came. Bolt merely giggled at the ticklish feeling on his bottom.

''Sorry hehe.'' Naruto chuckled to himself. He got cold feet...or cold hands at the last second, but now his son had a cold bottom. He would have to fix that.

He rose his hand again and brought it down with a CLAP.

''OW!'' Boruto didn't think that would hurt so much! Now there was a red hand print on his left buttcheek. Naruto raised his hand again and brought it down with a SMACK as his hand bit into his right buttcheek. This wasnt so hard to do. Naruto went on with this pattern back and forth and back and forth.

Bourto just gasped, owwed, ohhed, and ouched, each time as the center of his cheeks warmed up. Then Naruto started to spread his spanks out a bit.

To the outside of the cheeks, the top of them and inside close to the his crack. Thats when Boruto started bucking and shaking. His bottom was getting and over all red to it and it burned and stinged something fierce.

Naruto shifted his son to his left knee so he could raise his right leg and trap his sons bucking legs under them.

Now that he couldnt keep bucking and moving to forget about the spanks raining down on his bottom he started to cry. Just a few tears at first then more until it was a waterfall.

Naruto increased the speed of his spanks and strength as he targeted Bolts undercurve and sit spots. As those were turned red Boruto started to sing.

''OUCH! OW Im sorry daddy! owowow please il be goood please!'' Boruto cried out as he was driven to the brink.

''No more cheating and no more shortcuts got Bolt!'' Naruto said as he wailed him with four more hard spanks.

''Yes YES!'' Bourto cried as he arched his back and then went limp simply crying as he accepted his punishment.

Naruto smiled as his son laid stilled and accepted his punishment. Hopefully he wouldnt feel guilty anymore. But to make sure Naruto gave him 30 more swats to his bruised and battered rear end.

Naruto slowly brought his son to his feet. When he was standing up his legs wobbled until he stood straight and started hopping around and rubbing his bottom. It was a deep red and hot to the touch. Naruto and Kurama laughed at him doing the spanked boy dance.

 **''He looks just like you Hahaha.''** Kurama laughed

Naruto glowered for a sec at the old fox before he sent a thought to him back.

 _''Remember that time I got you to take control of my clone in the seal and I got to be the first one to spank the mighty Kurama.''_ Naruto thought to him.

 ** _''Tch yeah what ever.''_** Kurama merely huffed as he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Boruto finally stopped and went over to his father were he hugged him.

''Thank you daddy.''

''Its alright kit, you did well.'' Naruto said as he rubbed the boys bottom. Those buns were really hot.

They both backed away until they were face to face.

''I love you Bolt.'' Naruto said as he kissed his son on his forehead.

''I love you to daddy.'' Bolt said as he kissed his dad on the cheek.

''Lets go home, il make us some ramen.'' Naruto said as he re-dressed Boruto.

Naruto turned off his light in the office before closing the door.

After a few seconds a big Kawii went out in the office.

''Oh boy.'' All the anbu said as the one female member was looking at the photos of the event she took. Little did she know Naruto had seen her take the photos. She couldn't sit well for a month after that. What Boruto got was just 1/9th of what she got.

* * *

 **So I did it. I wonder how Croup can do it. I DARE YOU MAN. Try it out croup. The once in a life time return. EVERYONE SAY IT WITH ME!**

 **ONE MORE FIC**

 **ONE MORE FIC**

 **ONE MORE FIC**

 **WOOOOOOOOO cya guys**


	2. A Father Fucks His Son

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer- I dont Own Naruto or Boruto**

 **After a long wait it has come! The dirty, kinky and poorly written fuck feast you had wanted between Naruto and his son. This fanfiction was not any serious writing and is not the best of what I can do. But, you kinky son's of bitches wanted it. And well, it was fun as fuck to write. So lets get rriiiiiighhhhht intooooo the fuckeeeeerrrrryyyyy.**

* * *

After spanking his son, Naruto carried Boruto back to the house, jumping quickly over houses with Hokage level speed. He rubbed his son's back gently. ''I know it hurts Boruto. I'l rub some lotion on it to make it feel better.'' Naruto said gently.

Boruto sniffled as he held himself tightly to his father. "T..Thank you... It r..really b...burns.'' Boruto said between long sniffles. He buried his head further into his father's neck. His pride long since gone in wake of the harsh spanking he got from his father, one HE ASKED FOR. At least the guilt that had been eating himself up was gone. And for that he was thankful for.

Naruto quietly slipped through his son's bedroom window as they got to the house. ''Well lets get that fixed. Get naked and lay down on your tummy.'' Naruto said chuckling as he let his son down. He made a shadow clone so that it could go and get the lotion.

Boruto's legs wobbled and he reached back to rub his butt with a wince, his cheeks still wet from crying. Looking at his father and how the man was staring at him with a small grin he felt himself blush. ''Come on...give me some privacy at least.'' Boruto murmured as he fiddled with his jacket before sliding it off.

"Hehe nah, I think you can strip in front of me. Your to cute to not watch.'' Naruto teased as he poked his son on the nose. He loved his son, the boy was so adorable. But deep down, Naruto also found his son highly arousing. He knew it was wrong, but he loved his son in ways that wasnt normal anymore.

Unaware of his father's thoughts Boruto shyly slipped off his shirt before letting it drop to the ground. ''Dont say that! Im not some little kid!'' Boruto protested while dirty thoughts filled his head that only made him blush an even brighter shade of red. He loved his dad's teasing and...secretly he had a crush on him. He hated and loved it at the same time. But there was no way his father would ever accept his feelings back.

Boruto took a deep breath and turned away from his father and pushed down his pants showing his tight underwear, the dark red skin of his thighs showed the painful affects of the earlier spanking. Looking down he saw himself get a boner that tented the front of his briefs. There was no way he could let his dad see that!

Behind Boruto, Naruto had his own erection pushing at his pants. The look of his son just in his underwear driving him with horny lust. He just had to tease Boruto. ''Now look at that booty! Those undies can barely fit those cheeks! Hehehe.'' Naruto giggled as he palmed himself through his pants.

At the teasing Boruto's cock throbbed in pleasure. _'Dammit Dad...your such a jerk!'_ Boruto thought within his head. Grabbing the edge of his underwear he yanked them down and kicked them away. His swollen and red buttcheeks jiggling from the movement. A moment later Boruto jumped onto his bed and hide his face in his pillow's while also hiding a small moan. His cool silky sheets felt so good on his burning hot cock.

''There! Now come on and rub that lotion in! Where is your clone anyways?'' Boruto shouted, muffled by his pillow. Just then the clone of his father's walked in.

Naruto barely stopped himself from shouting how sexy his son's ass looked. Which it so very much was. ''See that wasnt so hard now was it?'' He paused as his clone came in with the lotion. He handed it to the original before proofing away.

''Now hold still while daddy delivers his load.'' Naruto said, giving up teasing his son and instead flirting with him. He squeezed the lotion bottle and thick white lines of cold lotion was dropped across Boruto's hot buttcheeks. Capping the bottle Naruto put it down and used both his hands to cup his son's ass and start to firmly rub the lotion in, squeezing and fondling his son's ass all while his cock throbbed inside his pants.

Raising his head Boruto gasped and moaned lewdly at everything his dad just said in did. ''Daddy~!'' He cried out, pushing his burning cheeks against his dad's hands. He was so fucking horny and was rubbing his cock against his sheets. He wasnt stupid and could hear how his dad was flirting.

Blushing red and hearing how needy his son sounded Naruto spread Boruto's ass and buttered up his crack and hole with lotion. ''Fuck it! Lets stop playing with each other. We're both super fucking horny and I want to fuck your ass and you want it to dont you?'' Naruto said seriously.

Turning his head back with half lidded eyes Boruto nodded. ''Yes daddy! Please fuck your Bratty Baby Boy! I need it!''

Naruto slammed his face forward and kissed his son passionately and hungrily. Shoving his big finger up his son's ass roughly he turned and and twisted his finger while slamming it in and out of his son's ass.

''MMMmmmgah!'' Boruto kissed back just as passionately. At the sharp intrusion he cried out, opening his mouth. That slip up allowed his dad to invade his mouth. Boruto whimpered and squeezed his ass around his dad's finger, loving the friction it created.

Naruto quickly added a second slippery finger. He curled it and scratched at his son's insides searching for that one spot...

''MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMGNMMMmMMmmm!''

That was it! Naruto slammed his fingers home on the spot. Intending to drive his son mad.

Pulling away from the kiss, his lips bruised and swollen Boruto screamed and thrust his ass back against the finger's. ''Yes Daddy! YES MORE! Fuck fuck...yes fuck my ass!'' Boruto shouted as pre-cum dribbled from his aching hard cock.

''Gladly Boruto.'' Naruto said grinning. He pulled away, removing his finger's from Boruto's twitching hole. He undressed quickly and lathered his cock up with lotion before climbing onto the bed behind his son.

Boruto quickly got onto his hands and knee's so he could present his ass to his dad. ''Fuck me daddy. Fuck my slutty hole.'' He mewled.

Naruto put his cock to his son's tight hole while gripping his hips. ''Daddy's going to ruin your slutty hole.'' Naruto muttered. He pushed forward, popping his son's cherry as his thick cock speared deep into his son's guts.

Boruto gasped and cried out in pain and pleasure. Tears slipped down his cheeks and his body shuddered in pain at the large object in his ass. ''It h..hurts daddy...'' Boruto murmured.

Naruto used one hand to firmly stroke his son's cock. ''Shhh...it will feel better soon. Just tell me when to move.''

Boruto whimpered and waited for the pain to dissolve into pleasure. ''M...Move! Move Daddy!'' He cried out, needing the pleasure.

Smiling Naruto pulled back before slamming forward, quickly fucking his son as lewd wet slapping and sucking sounds filled the room. His cock rammed his son's prostate head on. ''Fuck your ass is so tight Boruto. It's fucking squeezing me! You want daddy's cum real bad dont you?''

Using all his power to slam his hips back against his father's Boruto nodded feverishly while. ''Daddy! Oh Daddy Im going to cum! Im going to shoot from you big cock fucking my slutty naughty little ass!''

Naruto grinned evilly and stroked his son faster. ''Cum with me then! Cum with daddy...now CUM! CUM BORUTO!" Naruto shouted.

Crying out in pleasure Boruto came powerfully, covering his bed with semen. His ass clenched down hard on his dad.

Roaring Naruto pushed his cock as deep into his son's ass as he could and came buckets into his rear end. He gave a few sloppy thrusts before pulling out, cum gushing out with him before he fell onto his side and pulled his son to his chest. ''I love you Boruto...''

Boruto was to weak to move so he just enjoyed the cuddle with his father. The pleasure still filling his body, just like how his daddy had filled his guts up with cum. ''I love you to daddy...lets do that again...when I wake up...'' Boruto murmured before he fell asleep.

Naruto chuckled. His son sure had his Uzamaki stamina. He was going to keep that promise. He fell asleep soon after.


End file.
